Alter Ego Junko
|chest_size = Estimated 15 m (Giant Avatar) |events participated = Killing School Trip |execution = Forced Shutdown |fate = Deleted from existence as the Forced Shutdown is activated. |status= Inactive |affiliation = Ultimate Despair |game_debut= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |japanese_voice = Megumi Toyoguchi |english_voice = Amanda Céline Miller & Erin Fitzgerald |stage_cast = Sayaka Kanda}} AI Junko Enoshima is an antagonist featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It is an AI version of Junko Enoshima that spread virus and mess the Neo World Program into a mutual killing game, the Killing School Trip. At the end of Chapter 6, AI Junko was shutdown forever after the Forced Shutdown activated, ultimately ending her plan to create a "Junkotopia." AI Junko also makes an "appearance" in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, in the form of Shirokuma and Kurokuma, who act as her physical bodies. During the epilogue, her true voice speaks with Izuru Kamukura, until the robots are destroyed by him in order to salvage the hard-drives for the AI. Appearance In Danganronpa 2, Junko returns as an Artificial Intelligence controlling a giant avatar that resembled her appearance in the climax of the first game. The avatar also carried a heavily-decorated cell phone which Junko used to interact with the others. Personality Skills and Abilities History Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls AI Junko manipulates both the Warriors of Hope and the adults of the Towa City in the form of Shirokuma and Kurokuma. In the end, both robots are destroyed by Izuru to salvage their hard-drives for their AI. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Izuru Kamukura, after being captured by the Future Foundation along with other Remnants of Despair, downloads AI Junko into the Neo World Program. Once in the game, she started changing the programming surrounding the Graduation and also began the Field Trip of Mutual Killing. Her motives behind doing both things were so that she could obtain comatose bodies and lure the Future Foundation into the game. Chapter 6 - This is the End, Goodbye Academy of Despair Once Hajime Hinata and the rest of the survivors reached the final trial and the choice to either graduate or live on the island forever, Junko pretended to be Makoto Naegi and force them to Graduate. After the survivors realize they are being tricked, Junko reveals herself in the form of a giant body and communicates with them through the use of a giant cell phone which displays her. As the trial carries on, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Byakuya Togami appear in the game and Junko's full plans are revealed to the cast. Junko planned to use the Graduation Ceremony to upload her own AI into the comatose bodies which would effectively revive her in their bodies and to also keep the members of the Future Foundation locked in the game forever as she is the one that must allow a student to graduate. Junko's overall goal, in the end, was to fill the entire world with copies of herself that she dubs "Junkoland". Junko spreads her despair into the survivors and manipulates them into wanting to graduate but with the help of Chiaki Nanami , Hajime is able to become awakened and put an end to her despair. With this, the eight are able to activate the Forced Shutdown, which put an end to the AI Junko for good. Quotes * “I get easily bored of my personality. ...Like, I already got bored of my personality who gets easily bored.” * “I got bored of getting bored... Jeez...even when I'm dead I still get bored... This sucks...” * “Exuberence! We are now an AI! We have transcended humanity!” * “Each and every thing that happened in this world was just an event within the game.” * “The game where you throw my words back at me is over! So you don't really have to worry about it!” * “Ugh! You always had such reckless hope! I love you sooooo much that you disgust me!” (to Makoto Naegi) * “If shomeone like me ish born, that meansh the world ish yearning for deshpair!” * “Au contraire, this IS a game. The game of hope and despair that started with your killing school life.” * “If you saw people dying one by one with your own eyes, by the same killing game you guys played... Hope dictates that you act all high-and-mighty and say "I'm definitely gonna stop it this time!", right!?” * “Providing hopelessly skilled explanations is a quirk of mine.” * “Even if the world is happy, it's meaningless if you aren't happy.” * “As long as you don't yearn for hope... You'll never fall victim to despair...” * “Man, this is absolute despair... I feel despair upon despair and despair toward despair yet again...” * “Once you've experienced the despair I've suffered, there's no turning back.” * “Living in the shadows of past memories... That's...too sad, you know...” * “Ah, but I guess...I no longer...I no longer have to hope for despair...” * “That...is...just...so...hope...l...e...s...s...” Trivia Navigation Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Female Category:Inactive Category:Executed Category:Ultimate Despair